


Anger

by SonLascivious



Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Short, traitor squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonLascivious/pseuds/SonLascivious
Summary: His dying moments might hurt worse if he wasn't so enveloped in his own anger.
Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009896
Kudos: 1





	Anger

This was supposed to be easy. They’d made it this far, where did they go wrong? How did a low grunt soldier- gatewatch guard- end up the thing that killed him? It wasn’t supposed to go this way. They were supposed to be out of this damn city in just a few hours and on their way to finding a new plan for fixing their homes. Tredd wasn’t stupid. He knew the Empire was just using them as pawns to destroy Insomnia, but for him, the Empire was just a means to an end too. An end that led to Cavaugh free and restored, an end that led to Axis going home to his wife and kids, an end that would give Sonitus the chance to rebuild a life that came crashing down around him just as it had for the rest of them. They were supposed to go on to make things right in this world and now one grunt with a gun was their downfall.

Tredd didn’t know what to focus on more: his anger or the pain of the bullets that just ripped through his chest. Maybe the pain of seeing the others catch bullets just the same right before that asshole decided to be a martyr and drive his truck into their ship. Everything was black after that. Just noises and blinding pain. Even as he took his last breath the only thing Tredd truly felt was anger. Anger for the ones he’d promised the world to.


End file.
